Azúcar y Sal
by EnterradoR
Summary: Una pareja destinada al fracaso, ¿podrá cambiar ese destino?


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola! les traigo un nuevo fic de una pareja poco usada pero se me hizo interesante escribir de ellos: Tenshinhan y Lunch. ¿Por qué no terminaron juntos? Vean el capítulo 12 de DBZ y creo que ahí está la respuesta. Ambos son demasiado distintos. De todas formas me gusta esta pareja y espero que en DB Super haya algo relacionado a ellos :) Pero esperando que se cumpla mi deseo a ver que tal sale este nuevo proyecto de historia :P

Por cierto este fic va dedicado a mi musa inspiradora, Tu Catalana Agent Peridot, por su cumpleaños. Feliz cumple cosita, este obsequio va con todo mi cariño para ti y ojala que te guste a pesar de las prisas con que lo escribí ^^u

Y por supuesto ojalá que les guste a ustedes tb y si no, pueden criticar con toda confianza. Espero disfruten la lectura.

PD: En que época se ubica lo dejaré a vuestro criterio ;)

* * *

 _ **Azúcar y Sal**_

* * *

Un bello paisaje invernal deslumbraría a cualquiera que tuviese la fortuna de estar allí para contemplarlo. Una torrentosa cascada incrustada en una gran montaña destellaba haces fulgurantes gracias al sol que la acariciaba. Las ramas de los abetos allí yacentes, entretanto, apuntaban hacia el suelo por el peso de la nieve que cobijaban.

El crudo invierno no dejaba subir la temperatura más allá del cero; por consiguiente la nieve permanecería sin derretirse por un largo tiempo.

El astro rey, a pesar de que resplandecía en el cielo en ese mismo instante, no dudaba en engañar pues no brindaba el calor por el cual era venerado. El frío aire era más fuerte que él, dando prueba de lo duro que era la temporada invernal.

A los pies de la cascada, un guerrero permanecía imperturbable en la posición de meditación en la que se suele retratar a Buda. Sus tres ojos cerrados, la tranquilidad de su respiración y también de sus latidos, daban prueba fehaciente de la absoluta concentración que era capaz de dominar. Si la cascada no era un hielo congelado, como debía serlo, era exclusivamente debido al calor de su energía. Y a pesar de la inmensa presión de agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, él no se inmutaba. Cualquier otro habría muerto de hipotermia allí, pero no Tenshinhan.

Él no.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su concentración sería envidiada hasta por dioses, lamentablemente para él, también tenía su talón de Aquiles...

— ¡Oye Tenshinhan! ¡Llevas desde anoche allí! — bramó una chica de cabellos dorados formando muecas de evidente enojo en su cara. Su grito hizo tal estridencia que provocó un inevitable eco a través de todo el lugar.

Un enorme abrigo con gorro, que la cubría de pies a cabeza, le servía como protección contra el intenso frío. Algo que por supuesto no le agradaba llevar, pues acostumbraba llevar ropas ligeras que le dieran mas comodidad. Un pantalón verde militar, una camiseta negra ceñida y un cintillo que sujetaba su cabello, eran las prendas que llevaba bajo ese traje que un oso polar envidiaría.

Pero soportar el frío del lugar era sólo otro de los sacrificios que debía hacer por el hombre que amaba. Por ese sujeto que no le correspondía.

— ¡Ya es hora de que te muevas hombre! Quiero que comas algo o te vas a enfermar por falta de vitaminas — exigió la mujer alzando todavía más su agravada voz.

El varón no perdió su posición, tampoco hizo amago de que lo haría. Su respuesta fue incrementar su ki, logrando de esa manera que el agua ni siquiera tocara su cuerpo. Después abrió el ojo que llevaba en su frente, emanando sorpresa a través de él.

— En serio quiero que comas algo — exigió ella una vez más, con tono algo más suave, pero que no dejaba de ser agresivo.

El hombre volvió a cerrar su ojo antes de contestar.

— Lunch, no quiero comer. Tengo que seguir mi entrenamiento — habló seriamente, con ese tono inconfundible que sólo él era capaz de usar.

La rubia dio un resoplo lleno de fastidio. ¿Por qué diablos no podía entender que debía comer como hace todo el mundo?

La terquedad definitivamente era un maleficio difícil de afrontar. Lo curioso, empero, era que ambos sentían el mismo fastidio hacia el otro en ese preciso momento.

— Ten, si dejas de comer no importa que tan fuerte te vuelvas, no podrás pelear como es debido — argumentó con toda seguridad, mientras cerraba sus puños en las caderas. Que ganas tenía de sacar su metralleta para amedrentarlo como haría con cualquier otro para que la obedeciera, pero esa treta con él no servía para nada.

El hombre dio un profundo suspiro, tan hondo que pareció que uno de sus pulmones saldría a través de él. Sin responder nada, abandonó su posición y abrió sus tres ojos para verla con matiz severo en su faz. Dio unos pasos para salir de la cascada y así complacer a la testaruda. Ya era la tercera vez que venía en el día y estaba seguro que de negarse nuevamente esa mujer no se iría.

La tercera es la vencida, profesa el viejo refrán que Ten tuvo que cumplir en esta ocasión.

* * *

Lunch sin soportar más el dolor que le provocaba la ausencia del amor de su vida, tomó la decisión de reencontrarlo costara lo que costara. Cual detective, siguió indicios y pistas que lograran dar con su paradero. Y así, recorrió buena parte del mundo hasta que finalmente pudo hallarlo.

Años atrás, había decidido olvidarse del hombre que no tenía nada en común con ella. Las visitas a bares de mala muerte se hicieron más frecuentes, como también lo hicieron sus asaltos a bancos.

Trató de olvidarse de quien la había rechazado, intentó hacerlo incluso con otros hombres pero nada de eso sirvió. No podía olvidar a quien se había apoderado de su corazón sin siquiera proponérselo. Dejando a un lado su orgullo, se dispuso a luchar por él una vez más. Este sería el ahora o nunca, la última oportunidad que le daría para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo felices que podrían ser juntos.

Sin embargo, unas cuantas veces tuvo el problema de que cuando estornudaba su contraparte de cabello de tonos azules se hacía presente para interrumpir sus planes. Ella, mucho más tímida y correcta, decidía dejar de incordiar e irse del lugar, a pesar de que también sentía cosas profundas por aquel hombre. Pero por lo mismo, porque lo amaba y respetaba, decidía dejarlo ir.

Las dos personalidades de Lunch, como era de esperarse, tomaban decisiones radicalmente opuestas. La de cabellos índigo era quien prefería rendirse antes que luchar, porque consideraba que ese era el verdadero amor. Buscar la felicidad del otro, aunque esa felicidad no fuera con ella. Según su opinión, ese era un amor que carecía de egoísmo.

Sin embargo, la rubia pensaba totalmente distinto: si alguien no lucha por lo que ama entonces eso no merecía llamarse amor. Por lo mismo, rendirse no estaba en su vocabulario.

La eterna duda que muchas veces planteaba el amor se reflejaba en ellas: ¿rendirse por la felicidad del ser amado o seguir luchando por él? ¿Cuál es la opción correcta?

La Lunch de cabellos dorados tenía esa decisión muy clara. Por ello, había dejado todo atrás para seguir al hombre que amaba.

Como maldecía a su lado contrario, a esa inepta de cabellos azules, a la que detestaba porque representaba la antítesis de quien realmente era. Todo lo que nunca deseaba ser, ella lo reflejaba: sumisa, sin pasión, sin fuerza. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada contra su gemela, pues cuando tomaba posesión de su cuerpo no tenía siquiera ligeras reminiscencias de consciencia para detenerla.

Si la de cabellos azules hacía algo, ella no podía recordar nada de ello. Incluso a veces se preguntaba si a Tenshinhan le gustaba ese lado dócil hasta el hartazgo, y horribles celos le nacían al pensar que sí. Unos celos que apenas lograba controlar y que a menudo la terminaban frustrando. Ni siquiera tenía la opción de golpear a su contracara para desquitarse, pues nada podía hacer contra ella misma.

Esa era su maldición.

Sólo un consuelo tenía: la otra Lunch no tenía el carácter ni la fuerza para luchar por lo que ama. No, ella era a la antigua, de esas mujeres que les gusta ser conquistadas con halagos, presentes y cariños. Pero Tenshinhan nunca haría nada de eso. Y la de cabellos azulados jamás lucharía por un hombre. Nunca porque simplemente no se atrevería a hacerlo.

Pero la "verdadera" Lunch si. Ella si tenía la valentía que a su contraparte le faltaba. Ella si lucharía por Tenshinhan, porque él valía la pena. Porque él era diferente al resto del común de hombres.

Porque lo amaba. Por eso lucharía por él.

Desde que lo había reencontrado se había esforzado en comprenderlo, cosa que se le dificultaba mucho. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Ten no quería estar con ella, porque eran muy distintos. Lunch sólo pensaba en el dinero, robar bancos y beber alcohol. Vivir la vida a todo dar y gozarla como debía ser. Sin embargo, Ten era todo lo contrario a ella. No le interesaba el dinero, tampoco las fiestas ni menos beber. Tenía un concepto de "vivir" totalmente distinto al de ella.

Por ello, la impulsiva mujer se preguntaba porque razón se había enamorado tan profundamente ¿Por qué? Eran tan distintos que parecían ázucar y sal. Agua y aceite. Fuego y hielo. Y un sinfín de comparaciones similares que múltiples veces venían a su mente.

Ella era la calidez, él la frialdad. Pasión y frío. Esas eran las palabras que podrían describir perfectamente su relación.

Era una lástima que uno no pudiera elegir de quien se enamora... si ocurriera así las penas de amor prácticamente no existirían. De ese modo ella no habría tenido que sufrir tanto. Pero así eran los misterios engendrados por el amor. A pesar de lo distintos que eran si había química simplemente la había. No había nada que hacer en contra. Podía buscar un estilo predeterminado de hombre. Uno millonario, guapo y atento, que le pudiera dar todas las comodidades que ella anhelaba tener. Todo el dinero que necesitaba para saciar sus vicios y diversiones. Sin embargo, la química del amor sólo la podía sentir con Tenshinhan. Sólo con él. Esa era la maldición que ella trataba de convertir en bendición.

Pero lograr un amor no correspondido era como nadar contra la corriente. Tarde o temprano te cansarás de hacerlo.

Y precisamente Lunch comenzaba a vivir aquello.

Todos sus detalles, todas sus atenciones no hacían mella alguna en Tenshinhan. No podía conquistarlo, no podía domarlo.

El peso de su propio corazón se hacía cada día más inaguantable. Por eso, es que debía tener una profunda conversación. La que decidiría sus destinos para siempre tenía que llegar ahora.

Simplemente era el ahora o nunca.

* * *

Múltiples estrellas poseían el cielo nocturno a la vez que brillaban con la viveza de alegres luciérnagas. Desde que Lunch había interrumpido su entrenamiento Ten aprovechó de dormir muchas horas, pues después de dos días despierto su cuerpo se lo pedía con urgencia. Sólo con la llegada del crepúsculo el guerrero regresó desde el mundo de los sueños.

Después de una deliciosa cena que compartieron los tres, Chaoz, como si hubiera adivinado que esta vez sobraba, se fue a dormir a su habitación. Esa era la oportunidad que la enamorada estaba esperando: una noche a solas con el amor de su vida.

El calor de la cabaña hacía un contraste total con el inclemente clima de afuera. El crepitante fuego de la chimenea permitía a los residentes disfrutar de una agradable temperatura, permitiéndoles andar más ligeros de ropa también.

Por supuesto para Tenshinhan, aclimatado al frío invernal hasta los huesos, ese calor le era más incómodo que agradable. Así, tras agradecerle a Lunch la opípara cena, y sin siquiera reposar, el tríclope hizo algunos ejercicios para despertar del letargo a su cuerpo; necesitaba hacerlo pues unos minutos más tarde iría a la cascada nuevamente. Su entrenamiento había convertido la noche en día y el día en noche, tal como alguien que disfruta de unas prolongadas vacaciones.

— Ten, ¿vas a entrenar nuevamente? — preguntó la rubia anhelando un "no" como respuesta. Pero bien sabía que desear eso eran solamente ilusiones.

— Sí — fue la escueta respuesta.

Cómo detestaba que pudiera ser tan parco con ella. Siempre tan silencioso, como si hablar más de la cuenta fuera un pecado. ¿Por qué rayos no podía usar más su maldita lengua? ¿Por qué no podía abrirse un poco más con ella?

Lunch lo observó detenidamente, como una mujer enamorada lo hace: con admiración. Allí estaba el hombre que amaba dispuesto, una vez más, a proseguir sus duros entrenamientos y soportar el horrible frío a piel desnuda.

"Pero qué manía tiene este hombre de andar siempre con el torso al descubierto. ¿No se da cuenta que sus trabajados abdominales, los desarrollados músculos de sus brazos y ese pecho podrían alucinar a cualquier fémina heterosexual? Debería ser un delito andar así. Uno peor que asaltar bancos por cierto" pensó ella al seguir examinándolo en silencio.

Ten cesó su precalentamiento y se dirigió a la ventana principal para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Milagrosamente, no había nieve cayendo esta vez. Permaneció allí un par de minutos sin esbozar ningún movimiento, sólo con la mirada fija en la cascada congelada que lucía metros más allá.

Qué ganas tenía Lunch de haber poseído el don de la telepatía para poder dilucidar las redes de sus pensamientos. Así afrontar la próxima charla sería menos complicado.

Pero las cosas no son nunca simples si de amor se trata.

La rubia sabía que ahora era el momento para abordarlo; una vez reiniciado su entrenamiento no podría expresarle todo su sentir como tanto anhelaba. Sabiamente, apagó la luz para darle más intimidad al momento. Ella sería la pirata y Ten el barco con el tesoro. Así se sentía en este preciso momento.

¿Tendría éxito la pirata en su abordaje?

— Tenshinhan — dijo su nombre con involuntaria fiereza, no sin antes sentir nervios por lo que sucedería. Esta sería la última oportunidad para intentar llegar a su corazón.

El guerrero la miró de soslayo como respuesta. La luz de las estrellas era tan tenue que, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no eran capaces de producir sombra como si lo haría la luna. La oscuridad del solitario paraje que cobijaba la cabaña, apenas dejaba ver los rostros de cada quien.

— ¿Cuál es el sentido de seguir entrenando si nunca podrás superar a los saiyas, ni a Gohan ni a Piccolo? ¿Para qué esforzarte tanto? — fue el sincero cuestionamiento —. ¿Para qué?

Ten dejó el soslayo antes esgrimido para clavarle su mirada. No era primera vez que cuestionaba su entrenamiento, empero, si era la primera que preguntaba la razón.

— Porque por más fuertes que ellos sean, algun día pueden faltar. Por eso lo hago. Goku puede morir, Piccolo también y de Vegeta no me fío. No puedo dejar mi entrenamiento de lado sólo por conveniencia. Yo soy un guerrero y lo seguiré siendo durante toda mi vida, te guste o no — la seguridad de las palabras dichas serían capaces de estremecer a cualquiera. Convicción sonaba como poca cosa en relación a lo que él demostraba.

Lunch bajó su mirada un poco, buscando en su mente las palabras precisas. Aquellas que pudieran hacerlo reflexionar que estaba desperdiciando la felicidad que tenía en frente.

¿Cómo saltar el muro que su obcecación se encargaba de poner una y otra vez? ¿Cómo?

Volvió a alzar su mirada, esta vez notando con más claridad las facciones de su amado, pues los ojos pronto ya comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

— Ten, estás tan ocupado en tu responsabilidad hacia la Tierra que estás desperdiciando tu propia vida. Goku será quien se encargué de protegernos y sino es él será Gohan. No tú.

Humillantes palabras para los oídos de un guerrero, claro que eso Lunch no lo sabía.

— ¿Crees que podría vivir tranquilo sin hacer nada? — esgrimió su molestia a través de voz y ojos —. Dime Lunch, si realmente me conoces un poco, dime, ¿crees que podría vivir así?

La aludida apretó sus labios y sus dientes tras ellos antes de responder.

— Sé que no... pero me gustaría que llevaras una vida menos sacrificada. Hay algo que se llama felicidad, ¿sabes?

— Para mí el no luchar sería peor que la muerte. Entrenar es mi felicidad — argumentó con plena seguridad.

La primera respuesta de Lunch fue un profundo suspiro. La segunda fue bajar su mirada. La tercera fue alzarla y volver a esbozar decisión a través de sus ojos:

— ¡Pero no vives Tenshinhan! — vociferó con la vehemencia que solía usar — No te das cuenta que la vida pasa rápido, que después nos arrepentimos de no haber hecho las cosas que si debimos hacer cuando jóvenes. No te permites nada más que entrenar. Entrenar y entrenar sin parar. ¿No te das cuenta que nunca podrás superar a Goku, ni a Vegeta ni a Gohan ni a Piccolo? Ellos serán quienes protegerán la Tierra, no tú. Tú eres humano Ten, date cuenta maldición. ¿No has pensado en divertirte para variar?

— ¿Divertirme? — el tono de su voz demostró abiertamente su sorpresa.

— Sí, ¡divertirte, maldición! Hacer tu vida más amena. Date cuenta que no le debes nada a nadie Tenshinhan, ¡a nadie! Piensa en ti por una vez en tu vida — no fue un consejo, sino una exigencia.

El guerrero hizo parpadear sus tres ojos, rellenándolos con confusión. Luego respondió:

— Yo me divierto con Chaoz. Me es muy agradable su compañía y también me hace gracia su forma de ser — una sonrisa nació al recordar a su única familia.

Ese gesto en los labios masculinos lastimó sin querer a la fémina; ¿por qué no podía sonreír así por ella también?

— No me refiero a eso — formó una mueca inconforme en su faz; los labios torcidos la retrataban claramente — ¿No has pensado en querer a alguien por ejemplo?

— Chaoz es mi amigo y hermano. Es la persona que más quiero.

— No me refiero al amor de hermanos, sino al de una pareja. Amar a una mujer, eso es lo que digo.

"Amarme a mí". Eso era lo que sus labios realmente querían decir, pero por alguna extraña razón se contuvo de hacerlo. No era el momento de gritárselo como solía hacer. Esta vez iría paso a paso, esgrimiendo la paciencia de una laboriosa hormiga que acarrea alimento para sobrevivir al crudo invierno.

El hombre frunció el ceño con esa afirmación, a la vez que un suspiro brotaba de sus pulmones inevitablemente. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería ella, pues su mente nunca olvidaría esa ocasión en que Lunch le dijo delante de todos estas palabras:

 _"Me enamoré de ti salvajemente"._

¿Cómo olvidar lo nervioso que lo ponía antes? Sólo el tiempo logró calmar sus sonrojos ante sus arrebatos de cariño. Sólo el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarlo a su llamativa presencia.

No era tonto, sabía muy bien cuanto lo amaba esa atractiva rubia. De hecho, ahora mismo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder acompañarlo en un lugar tan inhóspito como ese.

— Lunch eres una mujer hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que conozco. Pero tú debes ser feliz con alguien con quien si tengas cosas en común — fue lo que sus labios pronunciaron, pues eso era lo que debía hacer —. Sé que ahora será un castigo para ti, pero a largo plazo verás que esto será para mejor. En tu vida te esperan cosas grandiosas junto a alguien que te ame de verdad.

La fémina dio un respingo con evidente sorpresa. La verdad no esperaba lo directa de su respuesta. La estaba rechazando como un caballero; como lo que él era. Pero no dejaba de doler igualmente. No dejaba de apuñalar su alma como si de una fiera cuchilla se tratara.

— ¿Por qué diablos no te gusto? — los puños que cerró demostraron la rabia y frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Su mirada tomó un cariz desafiante, penetrante.

— Lunch, tú mereces a alguien que te dé las atenciones que necesitas. Que te cuide y te dé la vida que mereces llevar — su voz tan seria proclamaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

— ¡Por favor no me vengas con esas tonterías! — escupió sus palabras sin dudar — No soy una quinceañera para creerme esos consuelos — agregó con indignación.

— Es la verdad — volvió a insistir sin temor.

— ¡Patrañas! — rechazó mientras hacía ademanes con sus manos —. Dime que no te gusto, que me odias, que me detestas por mi insistencia. ¡Dímelo de una vez! ¡Dime la verdad! — lo tomó de los brazos.

— No te odio, Lunch. Nunca podría hacerlo — su tono de voz tan tranquilo a pesar de la vehemencia de ella, dio prueba del enorme contraste que existía entre ellos.

Azúcar y sal, una vez más.

— Entonces... — su ojos comenzaron a temblar al igual que lo hacían sus cuerdas vocales — ... entonces ... — volvió a repetir mientras buscaba las palabras precisas — ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?

— Porque vas a salir dañada. Por eso no lo hago.

— Quiero correr el riesgo. Quiero la maldita oportunidad que merezco — exigió sin muestra de vacilación alguna.

Ten guardó silencio un largo momento reflexionando esas palabras. Él quería protegerla del daño, pero ella no deseaba ser protegida. De haber tenido cabello se lo habría tirado con los dedos. Esa mujer era simplemente la terquedad en persona.

¿Pero por qué no darle una oportunidad entonces? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le gustaba ni siquiera un poco? Si realmente así era, ¿entonces por qué ella tenía la virtud de sonrojarlo aún a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado? ¿Era por simple incomodidad o por qué no era inmune a esa belleza salvaje que desprendía por todos sus poros?

Un prolongado silencio se hizo. Uno incómodo, ansioso, nervioso.

— Lunch, no me gustas — habló finalmente, pero su voz tan segura de antes ya no lo era tanto —. No puedes forzar algo que no siento por ti. Yo no siento por ti esa química, esa pasión que solamente el amor es capaz de engendrar.

— Por favor — esbozó una sonrisa irónica —, ¿qué sabes tú de amor si nunca te has enamorado? Parece que tuvieras un hielo por corazón — a pesar de que guardaba admiración y un gran respeto por Tenshinhan sus palabras salieron hirientes, rencorosas, como si tratara de ofenderlo. Era el resentimiento que afloraba por rechazarla en todos sus intentos.

— Porque tengo corazón es que quiero cuidarte. Porque tengo corazón es que no quiero hacerte daño.

— Pues si quiero salir dañada o no, es mi decisión. No tuya — su voz dio matices distintos, dando prueba de toda la emoción que estaba poseyéndola.

— Pero estar contigo si es decisión mía — aclaró al instante.

Lunch cerró sus puños otra vez y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como si fuera una tigresa enjaulada. Esa era la manera de desahogar la horrible frustración que estaba sintiendo.

— Soy fea para ti, ¿es eso? — cuestionó de improviso a la vez que detenía su andar, añadiendo una fiera mirada a la faz masculina.

Ten dio un cariz de total sorpresa a sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía pensar tal cosa si era una mujer realmente bella?

— No se trata de algo tan vanal como lo superficial. Yo no puedo hacerte feliz Lunch, somos demasiado diferentes. Tú misma lo sabes — dio una pausa antes de continuar —. Dime, ¿qué buscas en tu vida?

La respuesta que Lunch se hizo esperar unos segundos, pero finalmente llegó:

— Ser feliz.

Que respuesta tan simple.

Pero a la vez tan complicada.

El guerrero sin siquiera darse cuenta, cerró su tercer ojo para invocar ideas congruentes en su mente. ¿Qué podía decir para convencerla de que juntos no tendría la felicidad que ella merecía?

— Un día querrás ser madre y llevar una vida normal — dio comienzo a su argumento con sólida voz —, con un hombre que te cuide y que llegue a casa tras una jornada de trabajo. Yo no soy ese hombre. Yo muchas veces no llegaré a casa. Ni siquiera tengo un hogar fijo, pues vago por el mundo para adquirir todo el conocimiento y fortaleza posible.

La rubia provocó una explosión en su respiración, algo que iba más allá de un suspiro. Luego miró hacia la chimenea al sentir que el frío comenzaba a inundar el hogar lentamente. Efectivamente su sospecha fue efectiva: la leña estaba casi consumida. Sin perder tiempo, agregó más trozos de ella para que el fuego recuperase su viveza.

Y lo mismo haría con el amor que sentía por él, lo reavivaría cuantas veces fuera necesario. Tenshinhan no lograría extinguirlo con unas palabras tan simples. Si él realmente quería asesinar su amor tendría que hacer mucho más que eso.

Muchísimo más.

— Si nos matamos pensando en el futuro no disfrutaremos el presente — dijo ella mientras continuaba echando leños; todavía agachada le dirigió su mirada —: No me importa lo que suceda más adelante, mañana mismo podría morirme por cualquier causa y cualquier proyecto quedaría truncado para siempre. Yo sólo quiero vivir lo que siento por ti Tenshinhan. Eso es lo que quiero. Vivirlo ahora, ser feliz junto a ti. ¿Qué importa el futuro si es tan incierto? Yo sólo quiero vivir lo que siento junto a ti porque te amo. Porque te amo con locura — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de sentimientos desbordados. Una que no necesitaba luz para poder resplandecer.

Por primera vez, Ten se emocionó con todo el inmenso sentir que desprendía esa fémina a través de sus poros. A la luz del fuego que ella intentaba reavivar, su sonrisa resplandecía a pesar de lo umbrío.

Resplandecía porque era la sonrisa de su alma emocionada.

— Lunch... — apenas pudo musitar el nombre pues ella lo había dejado sin voz.

Cualquier otra lo habría mandado al carajo. Así de duro y así de simple. Pero ella no, ella seguía allí, amándolo y cuidándolo a pesar de su frialdad. Amándolo incondicionalmente.

Ten se acercó, se arrodilló junto a ella y comenzó a ayudarla en su trabajo de echar más leños. Terminado el proceso, el tríclope ofreció una mano para ponerla de pie. Lunch lo miró asombrada pues nunca tenía gestos así con ella, seguramente para no ilusionarla en vano. Sin dudarlo, tomó esa masculina mano que gentilmente le daba. Como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Verdes y negros se entrelazaron como nunca lo hicieron antes.

— Date cuenta de todo lo que te amo, ¿cómo no lo entiendes? — sin dudarlo se acercó al ser amado y puso ambas manos en su pecho sin darle tiempo de rechazar el contacto. El respingo que dio no le importó, cobijó su cabeza en el pecho masculino y apegó el oído para escuchar los latidos de ese corazón. Parecía un cronómetro. Ese corazón parecía una máquina porque no se conmovía ante todo el inmenso amor que le profesaba.

— Lo sé, pero esto no puede ser — la miró hacia abajo, dudando en si alejarla o darle un abrazo. Realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante tanto cariño expresado.

— ¿Tienes algo contra el amor o algo así? ¿O es algo contra ser feliz? — alejó su cabeza un poco para poder mirar esa faz que le encantaba mirar —. No te diviertes, no sales, no tienes novia, no te enamoras, ¡nada!. Estás desperdiciando tu vida, Ten.

Quizás no era la mejor forma de decirlo, pero Lunch nunca se caracterizó por ser sutil. No iba a cambiar ahora después de tantos años.

— Lo que para ti es un desperdicio para mí es mi felicidad.

Ella alejó un poco más su cabeza del pectoral masculino, esquivando el mentón que impedía el contacto total con sus tres ojos.

— Dices eso porque nunca has conocido la verdadera felicidad... — lo dijo con suma tristeza. Conmovedora hasta los cimientos.

— ¿Cuál es la verdadera felicidad según tú? — preguntó él con curiosidad, enfocando su profunda mirada en ella.

— La verdadera felicidad es la que te da el amor. Esa es la verdadera felicidad.

Cuanta emoción en sus palabras. Cuanta profundidad y cuanta certidumbre. Tanta seguridad que asombraba, pero a la vez tanto nerviosismo que emocionaba. Todo eso mezclado perfectamente. Una combinación de emociones que sólo el amor era capaz de provocar. Una amalgama de intensos sentimientos que sólo alguien que haya amado con toda su alma podría entender.

Pero el guerrero no conocía ese sentimiento. Lo que sentía por Chaoz sería el parangón, pero era un cariño fraternal. Un cariño de hermanos. A Chaoz lo quería de esa forma.

Ten no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia ella. Por primera vez la agresiva Lunch de cabellos rubios le provocaba tal sensación. Esa mujer que él siempre encontró tan superficial, le estaba demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos de una forma en que pensó que jamás podría hacerlo. Era una inmadura que por lo mismo no podía gustarle. Siempre hablando de asaltar bancos, de tener lujos para vivir y que el dinero era lo más importante.

— Muchas veces me dijiste que el dinero hace la felicidad — señaló mientras otorgaba curiosidad a sus ojos — ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer ahora? — inquirió sin ocultar su asombro.

— Porque ni todo el dinero del mundo puede reemplazar a alguien que amas — sus músculos faciales se contrajeron por la seriedad que adoptó como suya — Ahora lo sé. Gracias a ti lo aprendí de una forma muy dura — un profundo suspiro hizo eco en el aire, el cual se contagió con su alteración emocional —. Robé un montón de bancos, me di muchos lujos gracias al dinero que robé, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre me sentí vacía por dentro. Siempre me dolió el corazón porque a pesar de todo el lujo, no tenía con quién compartirlo. El dinero ayuda a ser feliz, es muy cierto, pero sin el amor no podré nunca ser feliz realmente.

Ten suspiró de forma tan profunda que el sonido se hizo evidente.

— Gracias a todo lo que he sufrido por ti, ahora sé la verdad de las cosas — terminó de argumentar finalmente.

— Lunch somos tan diferentes el uno del otro, en serio — recalcó con un leve temblor de voz —, precisamente porque somos tan distintos es que no podemos estar juntos.

Ella le tomó las manos, entrelazando esos dedos entre los suyos.

— No es un capricho lo que siento, yo te amo. No importa que seas tan diferente a mí, yo te amo maldita sea. ¿Polos opuestos se atraen no? Pues eso me pasa a mí. No me gusta que entrenes tanto, pero de alguna manera esa voluntad y determinación que tienes se me hace irresistible. Te quiero porque eres diferente Tenshinhan. Te amo porque eres distinto. Esa es mi bendición y mi maldición a la vez. Eres mi ángel y mi demonio al mismo tiempo.

— Seré un demonio para ti, no un ángel — cambió las palabras empleadas por ella para advertirle la realidad. Seres tan distintos estaban condenados al fracaso.

— No sabes cuanto me duele que me digas eso. Que sabes tú de la felicidad que me generas cada vez que hablo contigo, que sabes tú lo que siento con el simple hecho de mirarte, que sabes tú el dolor que siento al ser ignorada, ¿qué idea puedes tener de la angustia que siento cada vez que me rechazas?. Dime, ¿qué sabes tú de eso?

Impresionado era poco para describir lo que el guerrero sintió. Tras parpadear rápidamente un trío de veces, abrió más sus ojos, rellenándolos de sorpresa y tenaz significado al mismo tiempo.

— Lunch... — el nombre salió tan conmovido, con un tono tan único, que no cabían dudas de la sinceridad de su emoción.

— Dame una oportunidad, una sola, y verás que te haré el hombre más feliz del maldito mundo — soltó sus manos para abrazarlo con brusquedad. Con la fuerza necesaria para que no se le escapara. Lo agarró con toda la fuerza que tenía —. Soy tan tuya que me ofendo a mí misma. Quizás me esté humillando al rogarte una oportunidad, pero lo hago porque sé que lo vales. No seas un tonto y dame la opción de hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te juro que lo haré. Te prometo que así será.

Lunch, librándose de cualquier temor o tapujo, sujeta a Ten del cuello, mira sus labios con deseo irracional y, temblor de su cuerpo mediante, le planta un sofocante beso. Fogoso, único, excepcional. Quería demostrarle toda la pasión que él era capaz de provocarle. El guerrero no fue capaz siquiera de reaccionar cuando la lengua de Lunch se hizo dueña de la suya, en una guerra de deseo en que él tendría que resistir de caer.

Su glorioso autocontrol, estaba siendo puesto a prueba en ese preciso instante.

Lunch no lo dejaría ir, no sin antes vivir el amor que después de tanto tiempo ella merecía. No le importaba ser juzgada, no le importaba ser criticada, no le importaba parecer una arrastrada, todo eso le importaba una basura. Lo único que le importaba era estar con el amor de su vida, ser feliz junto a él por todo el tiempo que durara.

Se lo merecía, después de tantos años de sacrificio se lo merecía.

Comienza a recorrerlo con sus ansiosas manos, deleitándose con sus músculos de acero, acariciando la llamativa cicatriz que cruza ese pecho de lado a lado. Por fin, puede sentir como el corazón de su hombre deja ese cronométrico latir a un lado, acelerándose ante las caricias recibidas.

Mientras, Ten seguía obnubilado ante ese océano de sensaciones que su mente, agudizada por la meditación, no lograba acallar. La enamorada le respiraba encima, en el cuello, haciendo rebotar el aliento contra su piel, humedeciéndola antes de mordisquearla como si fuera una vampiresa.

— Te amo Tenshinhan, te amo más que a todo en el mundo. Yo te mostraré la real felicidad que el amor puede brindar. Toda la pasión, toda la excitación que el verdadero amor es capaz de engendrar — susurró en su oído con una voz tan seductora como sensual. La agitación de su respiración sólo incrementaba aún más lo excepcional de sus palabras.

— Lunch... después sufrirás por esto — tambaleó su voz. Fue una réplica mentirosa, pues carecía de la fuerza que la hubiera convertido en verdad.

— Deja el futuro a un lado, maldición. Vive el ahora. Por una vez en tu vida vive el ahora o nunca — dijo ella entre anhelantes jadeos.

Ten no pudo mantener la compostura; simplemente era imposible mantenerla, ella lo había contagiado con su pasión.

La abraza, acariciando sus yemas la suave espalda por debajo de la ropa. La besa, dejándose llevar por primera vez en años. La unión de sus lenguas es tan fogosa que el despertar del deseo fue evidente tanto en él como en ella. Era un irrefrenable vendaval de sentires y emociones desatadas. Un ardor los conminaba a unirse, una fogosidad imposible de controlar. Era una necesidad de apagar el incendio que quemaba sus pieles en ese preciso momento. La única manera de extinguir ese incendio era uniéndose con el otro. Sólo así podrían eliminar esa desagradable desesperación.

La locura del amor y del deseo estaba a un tris de ser vivida en plenitud. Sus bocas se siguen devorando como si el fin del mundo ocurriera mañana. Animales querían ser y muy poco les faltaba para serlo.

La magia del amor correspondido, estaba a punto de suceder...

* * *

Continuará (Algún día xd).


End file.
